Bose (Region)
Bose is one of the 5 main regions and cities of Liberl Kingdom, and it is the region which features the hometown of Agate Crosner. The City of Bose features many shops similar to a mall. The city is also the center of the trading economy. Geography, Setting and Background The second-largest city in Liberl, and easily the most active. Specializes in trade, even regularly negotiating shipments with the Erebonian Empire. Renowned for amassing both goods and expatriates by means of Haken Gate in the north, Bose is a veritable melting pot of commerce and community. At its center lies the massive Bose Market - a sprawling indoor flea market where groceries, clothes, books, general goods and everything else you can imagine can be found for sale in extensive quantities. During the Hundred Days War, Bose is one of the regions which were captured by the Erebonian forces, but thanks to the development of patrol-model airships, Bose was freed from the forces of the Erebonian Empire. Story ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' Chapter 1: Dissappearance of the Linde Estelle, Joshua, and Schera enter the region on an investigation on the missing air-liner Linde. After getting through the checkpoint at the Verte Bridge, they make way into the City of Bose. They first went to the Bracer Guild to assign themselves to the Bose guild. Then, they met the mayor of the city, Mayor Maybelle, and her maid, Lita. Maybelle then sent theme to the Haken Gate to get information on the missing airliner from General Morgan while concealing the fact they are bracers. While they were at waiting at the restaurant at Haken Gate to wait for General Morgan, they met a very unique and perverted musician Olivier Lenheim. When they talked with General Morgan, he told them that a child spotted a big shadow over in Ravennue Village. Soon General Morgan discovered that the party were part of the Bracer Guild. When the party was about to get into trouble. Olivier saved the day by playing his Lute to freak out General Morgan to retreating back to his quarters. As a trade, the party escorted him to the City of Bose where he then leaves them. After reporting to Maybelle, the party then went to Ravennue Village to investigate. On the way to Ravennue Village, they met a bracer, Agate Crosner, who looks down on Joshua and Estelle while talking to Schera as a colleague. When they came to the village, they asked the kid there where he saw the shadow go. The kid pointed to the Ravennue Mine. After getting the key from the chief, they went into the mine where they found the sky bandits and their leader, Kyle. A brawl ensued with the party victorious. However Kyle throws a smokebomb to escape with his goons leaving the empty stolen Air-Liner, Linde, there. After investigating the Linde, the group finds no passengers but figures that the sky bandits' real hideout is hidden somewhere else. Unfortunately, the royal army headed by General Morgan comes, and after a huge misunderstanding the group gets kicked into jail. There they stay the night at the jail with Olivier Lenheim on the adjacent cell (he was in jail, because he drank a prized wine of the owner of a restaurant he was playing music for). In the morning, Maybelle comes to bail the group out of jail and it is revealed that she was the owner of the restaurant Olivier was at. Olivier then joins the party on their investigations. After the group went back to the city of Bose, they discover that there was a robbery during the night they were in jail. While investigating the Orbal Factory, they met Nial and Dorothy taking photos of the crime for their newspaper. Soon the party finds an old lady Cecilia whose husband fishes at the Valeria Shore. When the husband came in, he revealed that he saw suspicous individuals at the Valeria Shore at night. Taking the lead, the party soon went to Valeria Shore where they stayed at the inn to wait for nightfall. To kill time, Estelle went fishing, Joshua is reading his book, and Schera and Olivier are drinking wine to their heart's content. After Estelle finished with fishing, she finds Joshua's book without Joshua there reading it. She takes the book and finds Joshua who is playing "The Whereabouts of Light ". Joshua then says that the song has always been with him and the same to his harmonica. After nightfall, Olivier is knocked out due to overdrinking. The rest of the party goes to see the suspicious inviduals. They find Kyle and Josette speaking to masked men talking about making a ransom with Queen Alicia II over the hostages they kidnapped from the airliner. While they continue discussing, the party goes find the sky bandit's airship to block it off from the bandits. When they find the airship, Olivier comes back to the party saying that he fixed his problem with cold water. He proposes a plan to sneak on the airship to go to the Bandit's hideout to save the hostages and attack their hideout. After they sneak onto the airship, they make it into the hideout in Nebel Valley. There, they knock out the 2 goons on lookout and proceeded toward the hideout. They knocked out other members and they found the hostages as they proceeded further down the hideout. Unfortunately they discover that Cassius left the airliner before it went towards Bose so he is not part of the hostages taken. When they went further down to the Bandit's main headquarters, they barged into the room to find Don, Kyle, and Josette arguing over Don's decision to kill the hostages. A brawl ensued between both factions which ended with the Sky Bandit's defeat but Kyle soon threw another smokebomb for their side to escape. Soon a chase ensues to the Sky Bandit's airship. Along the way the party knocks out all the goons blocking their way and protecting the Capua's escape. When they finally reached the airship, the Royal Army headed by Alan Richard and Amalthea already captured the Capua with Nial and Dorothy tagging along to see. After the incident ended, the group went back to the Bracer Guild to report. At the Bracer Guild, Estelle and Joshua got a package containing "The Black Orbment" which Olivier explains as an artifact. There was also a letter telling Cassius to bring the artifact to "Professor R" from "K". Soon Joshua brings up an idea to travel around the next three regions so that he and Estelle and become a senior bracer while trying to find clues to "The Black Orbment". Later Schera and Olivier then leave for Rolent. Schera is returning back while Olivier wants to drink a lot with Schera. After saying their goodbyes, Schera and Olivier leave on an airship. Estelle and Joshua decide to travel the regions on foot to get the regions memorized to themselves. After saying their goodbyes to the people in Bose, they leave for the Krone Pass to reach for Ruan. Locations and Roads Locations *City of Bose *Haken Gate *Ravennue Village *Valleria Lakeshore *Abandoned Mine *Amberl Tower *Sky Bandit Stronghold *Krone Pass Roads *East Bose Highway *Nebel Valley *Eisen Road *West Bose Highway *Ravennue Trail *New Ansel Path *Krone Trail Category:Liberl Locations